


Yoake

by Milkteach



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkteach/pseuds/Milkteach
Summary: Right now, there is Sasuke and there is Sakura, a mere inch apart, the bravest they've ever been.





	Yoake

Sakura was staying in an inn somewhere in Kirigakure when she receives the scroll. It was from the office of the Hokage, delegating her as a lead medic for a mission in Kumogakure . Apparently, there was virus outbreak affecting new borns. They have yet to find a cure and her expertise is immensely needed. She is expected to be at the Port of Kiri  by 3 am, where a special envoy will be waiting for her. Realizing she has no time to lose, Sakura began packing her belongings. Before leaving the inn, she hands the innkeeper a folded noted. In it, is simply written "see you, next time. Ichiraku's when you're back home.." Please make sure you give this to my comrade. He is set to return tomorrow" With a brief thanks, she leaves for her destination.

It was past two when Sakura finally reached the harbor. She immediately searched for the boat that will take her to Kumokagure as scheduled. Finding none, she decides to wait by the lone bench overlooking the coast. Lulled by the gentle cascading waves, Sakura finds herself thinking about the last 6 months away from home.

Naturally, her thoughts led to her sole companion in this mission. While it was certainly an adventure being in different villages with Sasuke, meeting civilians, giving aid wherever required, Sakura cannot help but feel it's not quite enough. It's greedy she knows, to want more. They left Konoha as nothing more than comrades fulfilling an order. Yet she'd be lying if she didn't hope that this mission would earn them a few moments to themselves. To finally get to talk, see how far each other has healed from the past. But they would either be too occupied with pacifying small village squabbles, finding a missing child, undertaking rogue shinobis, providing medical attention, even as basic as giving lectures on the importance of sanitation. The next thing she knew their mission has reached its completion and she is being ordered to go to another.

Be that as it may, she saw a side to him not everyone gets to see. Admittedly, Sakura would be at odds with what she knows and what she sees. Between who he is now and who he was then. Because once, she was friends with a boy, stand-offish but reluctantly good, who pushed and pushed his precious people away for ghosts and filial duty. A war and a duel later, he comes back different, still in so many ways a stranger to her. Sakura would like nothing more than to bargain for more time to get to know the way he is now, human and at peace.

In their early days in the Academy they were taught that emotions should lie outside the bounds of duty, a 1000 page book about shinobi know hows. They are for better or for worse, independent of each other. And duty always takes precedence. Sakura is not blind to the logic behind. But in the deepest parts of herself, not even reason is allowed to touch, where her 12 year old heart wishes. " _If you were to stay with me.. We'd be happy I swear..."_

" Try, Sasuke-kun. Just try." She finds herself wanting to say in those moments when he is too quiet, too distant. Instead, she swallows her words and gives him space. Perhaps adulthood brings a painful wisdom to much for her to understand back. One cannot simply will another to forgive. Forgiveness itself is hard work. She is her own testament to this. Most importantly, forgiveness is entirely personal.

Sakura had to learn the hard way that the world is no place for girlish dreams. That to be strong means to guard her heart, with a diamond spine and and strong pair of arms. So she buries these with duty, with an iron will and a sensibility born from chronic losses. She knows romance is not redemption in itself. Still, on nights like this, when the moon and it's Cheshire grin is her only company, she cannot help but wish for him.

There is a subtle movement that caught her senses. She turns her gaze and sees Sasuke walking towards her. He stands in front of her shortly before casually sitting down. " _What is it about us and benches_ ", she silently notes. She turns to to face him, slightly amused by the way Sasuke tried to control his trademark scowl.

" _Ah. He is annoyed_."      

 " I read your letter," he finally speaks, with nary a glance to her. She gives him a smile. "I am sorry I didn't get to say a proper goodbye, not that it matters. We've reached the end of our mission anyway and I'm needed urgently back home. Figured, you won't be back until tomorrow so I decided to..", Sakura rambles.

"Why?", Sasuke asks.

"There's an epidemic in Kumo, and the Hokage deems my assistance is..."

"I meant, why did you think it didn't matter?" Sasuke cuts her short.

Sakura turns away from him, afraid her face will betray the calm she thought she has. " "Because".

_Because this is the last thing I thought you'll ever ask._

_Because I know where I'm needed._

_Because I've seen the world with you and know it's the happiest I've been._

_Because  I've also been without you, long enough to know I'll be just fine._

All of these thoughts she wanted to say to him. Cut to the chase. Demand for once. Because she's tired. She's allowed to be. But she of course doesn't.

"Because I think you've shared enough of your journey with me, Sasuke-kun and I'm grateful" And she truly is. For every morning she wakes up to him heating the water, chosing the mundane over his tragedy. For every kind act he offers the world. For every rare quiet moment in between. Sakura thinks he has given a lot even when he thinks he is still lacking. There's a lump on her throat that is getting harder and harder to ignore so she keeps quiet.

He hands her a scroll with a familiar insignia. She looks at him questioningly. "Read it." He urges patiently. Anticipating a classified information, she began reading.

**_( ~~Kakashi)~~ Hokage-sama,_ **

**_I wish to take an indefinite leave of duty, with the company of Haruno Sakura, effectively immediately, only if she is willing. My reason is personal, only know that I'll keep her safe for as long as I am able_ **

**_Signed, Uchiha Sasuke_ **

And there besides his name, a space for her own. Her permission. Her choice.

" So will you?" he asks. She notes a waver in his voice. She knows what he is asking . She touches his face, this boy from her childhood, who left once because he thought the world owed him a great deal. This man who left again because he thinks he owes the world even more.

"Yes", she says teary eyed and smiling. There is nothing left to be said. Words almost always fail the both of them any way.

She'll ask him later about his reasons. He gave them time.

Right now, there is Sasuke and there is Sakura, a mere inch apart, the bravest they've ever been.

He slowly closes the distance between, _"So cautious,"_ she muses. She dare not close her eyes,dare not miss any single detail of him this close, the high bridge of his nose, the darkness of his eyes. His lips softly landing on hers, like snow on an open palm. Tenderly their kiss began until familiarity sets in and all hesitancy fades. And Sakura finally understands why people close their eyes for this. If only to stretch that single moment in infinite seconds before breath comes in between.

Still reeling from the giddiness of a first, Sakura was the first to take notice. "Sasuke-kun, look!" And when he does, Sasuke is left in silent awe.

Daybreak.

They watch as colors blend into the horizon, slivers of indigo and orange and yellow against the dark blue of the waters.

Under the same sky for once.

The sun finally peeked when they heard the siren of a boat making its docking known. She knows duty beckons on the other side but somehow the weight of it is insignificant compared to his warmth beside her.

They aboard the boat together.

 A start of all sorts.

 

After tying Sasuke's scroll in one of his messenger hawks, they watch the animal soar its way  home. 

 She leans into him once more and looks into his eyes, the gentlest she has ever seen them. Finally, a glimpse of who he truly is.


End file.
